Flower of Mine
by Someones Desire
Summary: "Please return to me...Sesshomaru-sama..." Her voice was laced with sleepiness as her eyes finally closed, allowing the world of darkness to invade her mind into the world of sleep. A S/R one-shot project.


** Authors note:** Okay, i wanted to do something different with my stories so this is it. My first One-shot story hope you enjoy. Exactly 734 words, posted June 26, 2013. I do not own the song nor the character in this story.

* * *

She smiles as she see's a leaf fall from the high tree above her. Bright warm sunlight peaks out from scattered places above as she sits on her knees. A delicate bloomed flower, sprouting from the ground. Her small hands touch the light pink petals of the beautiful flower. She touches each petal before she leaves it alone. Rin leans back to the massive tree behind her, her knees bringing them up to her chest in the process.

She plays with lush green grass by her fingers. Twisting one strand around the digit. She hums a delightful tune in her mouth. Ah-un, lightly raises both his and his brothers head and gives a light growl-like roar towards the small human child's humming before relaxing to the tune that she has made.

Soon enough, Rin opens her mouth and instead of humming her tune, she sings.

_"Yama no naka,... Mori no naka, _

_Kaze no naka, Yume no naka,"_

The dragonyōkai's ears perk up at the sound of her voice. It once more raises its head and gives a light growl in delight. Its yellow eyes are now have lidded in laziness as it rests its head onto the ground near the human toddler. She stops her singing to giggled at the yokai's growl before she pets both their heads and starts over with her song.

_"...Yama no naka, Mori no naka, Kaze no naka, Yume no naka,_

_...Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru, Jaken-sama wo shitanaete..."_

There is a sound of a twig breaking in the distance. Ah-un raises both its heads in alarm though the human girl does not notice. She keeps on singing her tune...

_"Watashi wa hitori te machi mashou, Sesshoumaru-sama omotori wo..."_

Her song is done and she is happy. Rin smiles and leans her weight on Ah-un. She has her eyes have lidded now and is sleepy though she know she can not sleep now. She has to wait for his return first.

Close footsteps could be heard from the yokai's ears. It's alarm quickly dies down. The demon knows who it is.

She closes her eyes for a quick moment. Oblivious to the towering man that stood across from her sleepy form. She repeats her song's last sentence in a half-lived yawn, _"Sesshoumaru-sama ...omotori wo..."_ The man across from her slightly gives a gruff sound in the back of his throat. The human girl blinks in her closed eye lids before she opens them and looks across from her.

Sleepiness is now erased from her features and replaced by happiness and joy, Rin stumbles to her knees and happily smiles up at the tall towering yokia, "Huh?...Sesshomaru-sama!" Her voice is happy and there is a hint of sleepiness laced into it. His features are stern and emotionless. He looks at her attire and nods to himself, _'She is fine.' _

"Hn... Rin. Let us be on our way...We have no use for this place now." His voice is as emotionless as his features. His eyes are in the human girl alone. She gives a yawn before happily smiling and nodding "Hai!" She quickly stumbles to her feet and untying Ah-un from the massive tree's branch before she gets on and goes to the clearing, patiently waiting for him.

He looks over his shoulder and see's her smile big at him before giving a small wave, "All ready Sesshoumaru-sama!" He gives a stiff nod and turns to leave though something catches his eye. A light pink flower is bloomed near by his foot. He hesitates before bending over and pluks it from the ground. He turns and walks to were the human girl was seen. He studies her feature's and confirms his thought, _ 'She is tired.'_

"Rin take a rest." He stated to the small girl. She blinked and smiled bigger at him before comforting her form to Ah-un's back. "Hai...Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama..." She says before she yawns and closes her eyes to let the world of sleep invade her. He stares at her form before walking closer toward her. He flicks her hair from her ear and places the light pink flower behind her ear, securing it in place. Sesshoumaru turns his back on her and begins to walk ahead.

"Ah-un. Come." He commands before walking straight ahead, a dragon yokia following right behind him, with a mortal human child on its back sleeping with a gentle smile on her lips...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this One-shot, until next time.

_さようなら Sayōnara..._


End file.
